Destined
by HKTK
Summary: Levi es un asesino de la familia Ackerman,una familia reconocida por ser especializados en la mafia. Mal summary xD ᕙ( ₒ c)...
1. Chapter 1

_Shingeki no Kyojin_ (進撃の巨人 )no me pertenece :''v

es propiedad de la iama(Isayama)asesinatos lokos :v

Espero disfruten ^^'

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+  
5 meses antes  
-busquen en la repisa en todo lugar sí es necesario pero tráiganmelo con vida-dice Erwin Smith, espía del FBI,a sus camaradas de rango inferior en lo que el iba a la persecución del azabache al piso de arriba subiendo las escaleras.

Llegando allá ,al cuarto de la izquierda abre la puerta con una patada e inspecciona el lugar con pistola a mano, activando la linterna iluminando el cuarto oscuro.

Da pasos lentos ,cuidando su espalda.  
En menos de un minuto siente una patada que va dirigida a su costado izquierdo.

Rápidamente contraataca agarrando con una velocidad impresionante la pierna del asesino, aventándolo al piso colocando su peso encima del menor e inmovilizándolo con una mano en las muñecas del chico y con la otra apuntando la pistola a la cabeza del chico.

El otro se queda en un silencio incomodo tratando de zafarse de la mano del agente inútilmente.

-ya te atrape asesino -le decía con una voz ronca y autoritaria.

-estas equivocado maldito mierda-replicó el chico a través de las vendas negras que tapaban su ojos.-está no va a ser la excepción.-término de decir con una voz en la que se notaba el veneno de sus palabras salir de eso labios rosados.

-...-le miró con diversión al que se encontraba debajo suyo.-he esperado mucho por este momento..-concluye acercándose con demasía al chico azabache llegando a ver la hermosura del joven e inhalar el olor adictivo de este-bajo mi merced.

El otro asqueado lo mirada con una mirada característica de su profesión ,aún sí no lo veía por sus vendas al menos sentiría los escalofríos de lo que provocaba.

Ya era medianoche y la luna resplandecía por la ventana que iluminaba a ambos.

Quién creería que ese sería su fin.  
El último encargo que le dan y después sería libre, no iría a trabajar más para su familia.  
Pero eso se iría al caño sí lo atrapaban ahí y de ahí para cumplir la condenas de los 99 asesinatos de toda su vida y la última ,que resultó un fracaso ,sin llegar de acabar la vida de ese gordo hombre, encargado de tráfico de órganos.

-mirar a tal hermosura que por dentro solo es una marioneta de su familia..hum ?-le mira con cierta lujuria apretando con fuerza su mano causando un quejido apenas audible del de abajo .

Movió la posición de su arma apuntando a su frente y acerco aún más su rostro llegando a besar el cuello níveo del azabache- quédate quieto sino quieres que tire del gatillo.-afirma empujando más el arma a la frente de este y tener más acceso a esa piel pálida.-tan delicioso...

El Ackerman sin pensarlo dos veces sube sus caderas chocando con los del otro incitándole a continuar ,ofreciéndose al espía de que lo dominara en la calentura.

El otro sonríe creyéndose la maña de abajo chocando en sincronía sus miembros y el suyo empezando endurecerse.

Al notar que el otro aflojaba su agarre, pateó su costado sorprendiendo al otro .

Sin pensarlo. ni dignarse a mirarlo del shock que el otro tení lanzó hacia la ventana rompiéndola y librarse del disparó que venía tras de él. cayó como un gato que, aparte de ser pequeño era muy flexible.  
Corrió a la calle dirigiéndose al centro de la ciudad no muy lejos de aquí.se escuchaba el griterío de atrás advirtiendo de la venida del hijo de la cabeza de los Ackerman.  
Con un reflejo rápido se fue a la calle de la esquina, doblando Suertudo rumbo encontrando la calle un poco mas poblada a causa de tiendas comerciales.

Con calma, camino y rápidamente saco su cuchilla familiar cortando rápido y sin cuidado las vendas negras que cubría la poca visión que tenía y tirar al cesto de basura cercano a él.

Ahí se llegaba a ver sus ojos grises con un toque se un azul platinado rodeando su pupila.

Camino con cuidado chocando sin querer a un señor que apresurado iba a su auto con llaves en mano y abrigo en espalda.  
Sin fijarse que se apresuro sin darse cuenta que el azabache tranquilito se puso su abrigo café oscuro y las llaves del auto en el cual decía la placa del auto.

Con una sonrisa confiada entró a un puesto de ropa masculina con el dinero que robo del cerdo de esa casa; buscó unas ropas sencillas y se metió al vestidor escuchando lo alarmado que estaba la policía en buscarlo sin tener la mínima descripción de como iba o como era.

Se vistió y salió del lugar antes de coquetear con la chica que atendía el puesto ,dándole una rebaja.

Salió del lugar y camino hacia el auto viendo al mismo señor que desesperado preguntaba a los comerciantes por sus llaves sin percatarse que el pelinegro subía a su auto y seguía a el camino con otros autos...y salió de allá.

Llegó a su casa, ni que casa una mansión en la parte más concurrida al extremo de la ciudad Sina.

No fue muy bien recibido porque al entrar su padre lo aventó al piso y le agarró de los cabellos tirándolo hacia atrás.

Su padre envió a unos hombre a vigilar su misión fallida.

No era su culpa, más que de los hombres de su padre el cual llamaron la atención de los policías y que más en delatarlo.  
Y su afamado apellido que lo remataba y por la mala suerte que portaba; cerca estaban unos agentes atendiendo otro caso cerca de allí acudiendo ahi y de pasó encerrar al trafícante más buscado.  
Es más ,que le costo buscar y se roban su crédito.

Su padre se disgusto ,culpándole todo a él ..más bien su tío no estaba en su casa por el momento sino se hubiera burlado de tal humillación.  
Y tendría que bañarse por lo sucio del abrigo de ese hombre asqueroso y las bacterias que le dejo ese cejotas de mierda...

 **Dos meses antes**  
 _luego de cumplir la otra misión PORFIN fue libre y quería vivir una vida normal tal como su madre hubiera querido._

 _No le costo mucho conseguir un trabajo estable ,por el momento trabajaría en una pizzeria para mantenerse y la pensión de su padre que cubría los gastos de su universidad y el lugar donde residía._

 _Con papeles comprados y una identificación falsa._

 _Cambiando su nombre y manteniendo su apellido._

 _En un cuarto en anticretico,pequeña más como matrimonial._  
 _Ahi tenía sus reglas,todo limpio y en orden como sí fuera nuevo su hogar._

 _Todo parecía perfecto para él ..._  
 _No duro mucho ._

 _Un disparó se escuchó y se dio un apagón en todo el vecindario..._  
 _Sabía de quién era el disparo._

 _Nada más que la rivalidad de su familia ._  
 _El hijo mayor de otra familia de mafiosos._  
 _Killer Titan ._  
 _Puta ._  
 _Vida ._  
 _-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-_  
si les interesa este es mi grupo

groups/1828629667352003/

Ereri Traducciones ‧:*‧° *✧~ ( っ"δಎδ)っ❤(눈_눈#)~✧ ‧:*‧° *

en el cual hago traducciones solo ereri 7w7

si se interesan tienen que leer las reglas

estará publicado en mi Bio el zelda 7w7


	2. Chapter 2

El apagón de la luz fue eminente  
En todo el vecindario.

Se escucho el grito de sus vecinos de a lado gritar por el disparo de la casa vecina, él frunció el seño, molesto de que interrumpan su vida cotidiana de manera repentina.

Estaba en la cocina...desbloqueo el celular y puso a cámara con el brillo encendido.

Sacó del cajón un cuchillo filoso cocinero.  
se acercó a la puerta apoyándose en está y apagó su celular.  
cerro sus ojos y escuchó pequeños pasos leves en la mullida alfombra del pasillo del edificio ;estaba nomas lejos.  
a unos 3 cuartos de allí ...  
tocan la puerta de alado, se escucha una leve respiración rápida.

el iluso de su vecino abre la puerta .

-q-que haces aquí ?,es peligroso estar aquí-

-!-se escucha el jadeo del hombre canoso que hablo hace rato. junto a eso el crujido de la puerta de madera.

no le impresiono la acción, se mantuvo firme apoyado a su puerta.

de nuevo unos pasos que van dirigidos a su anticretico,detiene  
su respiración.  
levanta el cuchillo al costado encima su abdomen.

...

.  
tocan la puerta .

apoya su mano hacia la perilla  
exhala suavemente aburrido de la situación.

se escucha el estruendo de alguien pateando la puerta de entra al edificio  
y con un megáfono informa la rendición de aquel asesino de la casa vecina advirtiendo a los demás de que este estaba en el edificio rojo.

escucha de nuevo un suave suspiro frustrado.

tendría compasión de él.  
abrió la puerta ,ataca con su cuchillo al arma de este, desarmándolo y jalando su brazo hacia él mismo, cuchillo a la yugular del joven, cierra la puerta con una patada.  
eh?- susurra y lo mira perplejo en esas orbes azuladas.-  
que estás ?!-

-mocoso de mierda-le susurra el azabache-calla tú puta boca o te lanzó de mi ventana hacia ellos.-termina con una sonrisa confiada que más parecía amenazadora.

-...-se queda callado, asiente a la silueta que lo amenazaba con el cuchillo carnicero.

escuchan pasos apresurados y presencian la escena del crimen.  
escuchan flases de cámaras  
y van hacia pisos superiores a buscar al asesino al acecho.

Claro que no lo iban a encontrar.  
después empiezan a tocar puertas y entrar a inspeccionar los lugares.

tocaron la suya .  
dejo el cuchillo reposar detrás de su cinturón, en la parte trasera, oculto de la vista  
y abrazo al intruso siguiendo sus pasos y abrir la puerta.

-venimos a inspeccionar el lugar-dicen para luego entrar al cuarto.

-que pasa señor policía ?-pregunta el infante mirando hacia él señor de ropas azules con unos ojos inocentones verdes.

-niño ese no es asunto tuyo-mira al niño que se encontraba cabizbaja por la ruda respuesta de la policia estatal .-controle a ese niño -le habla al adolescente-relación ?

-primo suyo de este pequeño mocoso-afirma con un jalón a las mejillas del castaño, en el cual este después hace un mohín-lo estaba cuidando en lo que mis tios van de viajes, asunto de trabajo -concluye de lo mas tranquilo, asegurando más el abrazo como sí fuera algo frágil a quebrarse.

-...-el señor sin más va a buscar en los alrededores, no encontraron algún indicio.-ya terminamos-concluye luego de que sus compañeros despejaran el lugar.-mantenganse a salvo puede que vaya a regresar acá a por ustedes. Estaremos atentos.

-no se preocupe señor -afirma el de ojos turquesas.-mi primo lo derrotara sí se atraviesa en nuestro camino -concluye con un beso en el brazo desnudo del ojiazul, sorprendiéndolo a este.

apenas se van, le da una patada al mocoso (estilo diva :v)dejando al pobre recostado en el piso agarrando la parte dañada y un seño fruncido por la molestia de esta.

-que te pasa?!-dice apenas soportando el dolor.

-no mierda ,eso debería decirlo yo pequeño imbécil.-apoya sus pantuflas de pikachu encima del mocoso,su mirada intimidante quitaba la ternura del portador de tales mullidas pantuflas.-como se te ocurre venir acá después de acabar con esos mugrosos de allá-indica al costado de ese hogar humilde por la ventana -es tú primera vez en estas cosas o que?,maldito imbécil,ni pudiste dejar tú trabajo bien hecho sino también apagaste el interruptor de luces .-asegura dándole una patada al costado girandolo.-más estúpido no podías ser?

-...-lo mira frustrado por la realidad de esas palabras, hace otro mohin-...

-hah-suspira resignado.

-pensé que sí apagaba todo no me encontrarían-admitió cansado de la situación-y no sabía por donde ir,no encontré a kasa...y pensé que sí iba por el edificio la encontraría...

-así que un Jaeger hum ?-el otro lo mira perplejo-seguro el niño que sucederá a Grisha Jaeger,asesino serial y hermano menor de la mujer edificio-

-Mikasa-  
-lo que sea-saca su pierna del pequeño.-como te llamas niño ?  
-se va a calentar agua en la caldera plateada-.

-...Eren..-le mira con desconfianza-y tú?

-un Ackerman-dice sorprendiendo de nuevo al niñito-en otras palabras sigo siendo pero ya no voy por esos rumbos-mira la caldera hervirse en el fuego desinteresado .

-y-ya veo...-se sienta incomodo de la situación.-g-gracias por salvarme...  
-no me agradezcas de nada, alégrate de no ser mi última víctima.

-...-lo mira enojado.

-deja esa cara de perro rabioso-apaga la caldera y sirve dos tazas con su sobre de té y dos cucharas de azúcar, le pasa uno.

-gracias-agarra el te gustoso y empieza a tomarlo con pequeño sorbos..estaba muy caliente...-no tienes hielos?

-no-

-tienes.

-no tengo-

-sí tienes, eres tacaño.

-no me da la gana.

-pero...

-no .

-Rivai~~-dice con ojitos de cachorro.

-...-lo mira sin dejo de emoción.

-no dejarás a tú esposo así verdad?-inclina su cabeza ligeramente con un dejo de emoción e inocencia fingida.-mi esposa la más fuerte de la humanidad~dejarás a tú sexy esposo a su suerte~?

-...-un sonrojo se presencia en sus mejillas,ese estupido mocoso era muy tierno para dejarlo a su suerte,pero no iba a dejarse caer por esas palabras dulces de un niño de 10 años que siquiera aprendió a amar.

-mira a otro lado,joder ese niño sabe como dominarlo ,suspira rendido y va a por unos hielos.  
pone dos en la taza ,que a su suerte no salpica su precioso piso .-no te creas demasiado mocoso engreído.

-gracias mi sexy esposa~.

ese niño es una manipulador de mierda -piensa para después seguir tomando su te preferido.


End file.
